The invention relates generally to a cookie cutting glove. More particularly, the invention relates to a glove with an attached cookie cutter for use by children and adults to cut and shape cookie dough easily and enjoyably while requiring minimal small motor skills.
Small children love to help around the home and engage in grown-up activities. They love learning how to make things, especially in the kitchen. What is a chore for adults is a joyful activity for young children. Making something to eat, especially if it is delicious and sweet, is a favorite activity. The kitchen is the one place in the home where making small messes is allowed, even in the most fastidious of homes.
Baking cookies together is a most-loved activity of all generations. Many people have fond childhood memories of sharing special moments in the kitchen with a parent, grandparent, adult relative or friend learning to bake cookies. Often the cookies are shaped or decorated to celebrate an upcoming holiday such as Christmas, Halloween or Valentine's Day. Other times, the cookies have the shapes of a child's favorite animal, letters of the alphabet, or any of hundreds of other possible shapes. Sometimes the cookies have a design stamped into the surface, such as traditional springerli cookies. Using cookie cutters and stamps to cut dough into shapes and pictures is a fun activity that children like to imitate with modeling clay.
Kids love to use grown-up kitchen tools or miniature versions of the same. However, with small hands and limited small motor skills, kitchen tools may be difficult to manipulate. Cookie cutters traditionally come with very small handles or none at all. They are generally not easy to manipulate by young children or someone with arthritic hands. Cognizant of that, there are various designs for gripping handles that fit inside a fist rather than require fingertip manipulation. Others have created mounting devices such as storage lids, and container bottoms to engage the cookie cutter so that a young baker has something that does not require small motor skills to grasp.
Kids also sometimes hygienically challenged, touching their face, lips, and nose with their hands and then touching the food without washing their hands first. Ideally, a child, as well as adults, should wear gloves while handling food. Most disposable gloves come only in adult sizes. Oversized gloves make manipulating cookie cutters and kitchen tools even more difficult. Others have designed mitts specifically for young children that have additional gripping surfaces, but these bulky gloves are generally to be used only for handling hot objects.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.